Skyscraper
by R5 is my life
Summary: To her friends, Ally had a sweet, caring boyfriend. But he wasn't. He was abusive. Ally knows she has to stand up to him, prove to everyone that she is a skyscraper. Slightly dark, just cause of some of the topics. (based of Demi's song, Skyscraper. Will have more chapters based off of more of her songs.)
1. Skyscraper

Skyscraper

Rating: T (due to swearing, and some topics)

Summary: To her friends, Ally had a sweet, caring boyfriend. But he wasn't. He was abusive. Ally knows she has to stand up to him, prove to everyone that she is a skyscraper. Slightly dark, just cause of some of the topics. (based of Demi's song, Skyscraper. Will have more chapters based off of more of her songs.)

* * *

**Demi Quote** (one each chapter): "I think scars are like battle wounds - beautiful, in a way. They show what you've been through and how strong you are for coming out of it."

* * *

Ally picked up her journal, and proceeded to record the day's events.

Things had been going good when she was spending time with Austin, Trish and Dez.

She and Austin worked on a song, she and Trish went to the spa, and all four of them went out for ice cream; Austin's treat.

Ally's secretly liked Austin for a couple of weeks, but she couldn't do anything about it. Her current boyfriend, Liam (1), won't let her break up with him.

If she tries to bring up the topic, Liam slaps her across the face.

He's the one who calls all the shots in their relationships.

When she first met him, he was kind, sweet; a gentleman.

He stayed like that for the next few months, bringing her flowers, buying her jewelry... Then, he turned abusive.

_-/-_

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
_Catching tear drops in my hands_  
_Only silence as it's ending_  
_Like we never had a chance_  
_Do you have to make me feel like_  
_There's nothing left of me?_

-/-

He was breaking her down. He was taking away everything she cared about.

She was only allowed to spend 10 hours with her friends a week. She couldn't tell her dad anything. But those weren't the worst things. One of them was that she could only talk to her mom (who went back to Africa) 35 minutes a month.

She needed, wanted, to tell someone what was going on.

That although she was being broken down, she could rise up again, given the chance.

_-/-_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

-/-

But the one person she really wanted to tell- Austin- wasn't allowed to know anything, except that Ally and Liam's relationship was going great.

It hurt, not being able to tell him. It hurt worse than the punches, kicks and slaps. Worse than watching Liam cheat in front of her with multiple girls; Celeste, Sidney, Sera and Cassidy (2) to name a few.

Not being able to tell the person she trusted most, the person she cared about most: Austin Monica Moon, her best friend, and the guy she truly loved.

Whenever she and Liam were around Austin, Trish and Dez, he acted sweet, caring, not at all like he truly was.

* * *

Finally Ally had had enough of Liam. She decided it was time to end things with him; tell her friends the truth.

She locked herself in the practice room for two days, working on a song.

Austin, Trish and Dez asked if anything as wrong, but all they received in response was a chipper, "Everything's fine."

No one knew what going on with her.

On the last day, Friday, Ally emerged, looking different than she had been recently. For one, she wasn't wearing long pants or leggings or a long sleeved shirt or a jacket.

Her friends gasped when they saw the bruises that decorated her arms and legs. Also, the slashes that marked the inside of her arms.

Austin started towards Ally. "What happened to you? I swear, if Liam had anything to do with this," he trailed off, growling.

"Yeah... he did. The bruises are because of him... But don't worry Austin. Soon, everything will be better."

"What about the slash marks on your arms?! Have you been cutting? It that how bad it got? Alls, why didn't you come to me? Or anyone?" Austin spluttered, trying to hid his dismay and anger.

Ally gently rested her hand on her best friend's shoulder, instantly calming him down. "Austin. It's okay. I promise. I'm breaking it off today, whether Liam likes it or not. You'll see, everything'll be better."

Austin knew he had to trust her. But he hated seeing her like that. She deserves a guy who treats her right. One she knows she can trust anything with.

_Like you? _A voice inside his head spoke up. _You like her. You have for a while. It hurt you seeing her with Dallas and Liam, but you thought she was happy._

_Well, she was with Dallas. He didn't hurt her like Liam did, _Austin countered, then sighed. He couldn't deny it. He, Austin Monica (cue cringe) Moon loves Ally (he still doesn't know her middle name) Dawson.

But he knew he couldn't be with her. Not now. Not after she got out of a really tough relationship. Maybe someday, possibly, he'd be lucky enough to be her boyfriend.

But for now, he'd have to settle with being her best friend.

He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "I just hate seeing you hurt Alls."

"I know Austin. But I'll be fine, don't you worry."

* * *

Later that day, Austin performed a few songs in Sonic Boom.

When he finished his last song, he spoke. "My partner and friend Ally Dawson is going to perform a song for you guys. It's very moving, and every word relates to something she just went through. Don't be alarmed of how she looks. She'll be okay. She's a skyscraper."

He stepped off of the stage and Ally stepped on.

Everyone gasped when they saw her.

Ally opened her mouth and began to sing

-/-

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
_Catching tear drops in my hands_  
_Only silence as it's ending_  
_Like we never had a chance_  
_Do you have to make me feel like_  
_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
_And untangle you from me_  
_Would it make you feel better_  
_To watch me while I bleed?_  
_All my windows still are broken_  
_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run_  
_I'm gonna stay right here,_  
_Watch you disappear_  
_Yeah, oh_  
_Go run, run, run_  
_Yeah, it's a long way down_  
_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

-/-

As she was singing, Ally looked out at the crowd. Dez and Trish (but mostly Austin) wore proud looks on their face. Everyone was moved by the very personal song that Ally had decided to share with them.

When she finished, the entire crowd was silent for a moment, then, all of a sudden, they erupted in cheers.

Then, the crowd parted as an angry looking Liam, followed by a girl, made their way to the stage.

"What the hell was that you little bitch?"

Austin stepped up to Liam and growled "What did you say?"

Liam repeated what he said, "I said, what the hell was that you little bitch?" The last part was directed at Ally.

"Never talk to Ally like that again. Actually, NEVER talk to her again."

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?" Liam taunted.

"Me," Austin replied as his fist went flying into Liam's face.

Liam staggered back, clutching his jaw. "Oh... You're asking for it. It's on."

The two began to throw punches at each other, while Ally screamed at them to stop.

With one final blow to Austin's stomach, Liam walked away, with only a black eye and a slight limp along with his bruised jaw to show.

"Oh, and if you didn't guess by my song, we're done Liam," Ally shouted, running over to Austin, tears in her eyes.

Liam flipped her off, and left.

Everyone gathered around Austin, who was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

He was also sporting a black eye, cut on the cheek, and a bruised jaw.

Ally rushed over to him, tears streaming down her face. She knelt down and looked in his eyes that were full of pain.

"Why Austin? Why did you do it?"

He coughed, wincing. "Because I hate seeing you hurt. It hurts me. Also, I don't like Liam very much. I hated seeing you two together. Because..." he stopped, doubling over, coughing.

Ally panicked as she called out "someone call 9-1-1! NOW!"

Two minutes later, Austin was being loaded into an ambulance.

* * *

Ally, Trish and Dez waited in the waiting room for news about Austin. They were the only ones there for him, as his parents were in Colorado at the moment.

A nurse came out. "Austin Moon?"

Trish, Ally and Dez stood up, awaiting the news.

"Mr. Moon luckily has no broken bones or any majorly damaged organs. He won't be able to do much physical activity for 3 weeks, as his stomach needs to heal. His black eye should be gone in a few days. Same with his scratch. None of his teeth or anything in his mouth is damaged, but he should keep away from singing and playing woodwinds for 2 weeks. We'll need to keep him overnight for observation though. He'll be allowed to go home tomorrow."

The three friends breathed a sigh of relief. Austin would be okay.

"Oh, and he mentioned that he wanted to see Ally."

Ally looked nervously at her friends, then followed the nurse to Austin's room.

* * *

When she got to his room, she saw him, lying on a hospital bed, and eye patch over his right eye.

When he saw her, his face broke into a smile. "Ally!"

"Austin, why? You didn't have to get yourself hurt!"

Austin looked down, one hand going to rub the back of his neck, like he did when he was nervous. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. He already caused you enough pain. I hate seeing you hurt and I..." he trailed off, looking out the window.

Ally walked over to him and placed one of her hands on his shoulder. "You what Austin?"

_Damn it. I've been hiding it for too long, _Austin thought.

Out loud he said, "I love you Ally. I have for a while. I can't hide it any more."

Ally stepped back, almost unnoticeable, but just enough that Austin noticed.

He turned away, letting Ally leave if she wanted to.

Instead, she sat down on the bed, facing Austin. She took his hand in hers, and looked him in the eyes.

Softly she said, "I love you too, Austin."

Austin's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yes, Austin, I have for a few weeks, but Liam..."

"Wouldn't let you say anything," Austin finished, a small frown making its way across his face.

"But I can now," Ally said. squeezing Austin's hand, wresting her head on his shoulder.

He sighed, relaxing.

They stayed silent for a while, until Austin whispered: "Hey, Ally?"

"Yeah, Austin?" Ally replied softly.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here, too, Austin."

They sat there, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's presence.

"So... what does this make us?" Austin questioned as he buried his head into Ally's neck, fingertips playing with her hair.

Ally sighed. "I don't know, Austin. I need a little time to think. But remember I love you."

Austin sighed. He knew this was coming, but hoped it wouldn't. "I'll never hurt you, Alls. I love you too much to ever do that. But... if you need time, I'll wait for you, no matter what."

Ally smiled. Austin really was a gentleman. Maybe... "I guess..."

Austin perked up. "Yeah?"

Ally smiled down at the boy who would always hold her heart. "We're a couple."

Austin looked up -the biggest smile that had ever been on his face- making its way on to his face.

He hugged her, happiness and love in his eyes.

He brought his face close to hers, then stopped, asking if it was okay for him to continue.

She bit her lip, and nodded.

He pressed his lips against Ally's, his arms around her waist.

They pulled apart, blushing.

"How about when I'm out of here, I take you out to dinner?" Austin spoke.

Ally beamed. "I'd love that.

* * *

And needless to say, when they told Trish and Dez that they were together, they were ecstatic.

* * *

(1) I got the name from the Fosters :p

(2) Not Cassidy from the Melody Diner, a different one

A/N: Read, Rrview and favorite :D Also, should I post a preview of another Austin & Ally story, or one of the Teen Beach Movie stories I'm working on? (The TBM is a "what if..." story.) Comment which one you want me to post a preview of :)


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hiatus. I promise I will come back to them, but I have so many stories started that aren't finished, I decided to work on one at a time. I also am busy working on an original story, so if you're interested in that, just let me know. I have it up on a few sites. I also have writers block on a lot of my stories, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I might just use it when I get back to working on this story.

If I do get a really good idea, I may post a chapter on this story or one of my other stories on hiatus.

Just wanted to let you guys know

~R5 is my life

(p.s- the story I will continue to work on is The Blood Of Olympus. There are two others: _Changed By Love_ and _I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me? _(IWNHYDYBM) are completed, but in a notebook I've misplaced. _IWNHYDYBM _just has the epilogue left, so I may just rewrite that. However, _CBL _is completely finished (all 10 chapters in the notebook) so it may be awhile until I post more.)


End file.
